Never too late
by Amortentiaa
Summary: Everything was normal. Everything was the same. Well, up until that one day that changed everything. The day before Thomas arrived- a girl, the first girl ever, arrived. The day after Thomas arrived- another girl arrived. You can bet that changed things. This is basically a story I started during my post-death cure days where I was coping from, well you know. I don't own anything.


This is just a really short/brief beginning snippet to just see if even this goes anywhere so yea, the regular chapters will be a lot longer and obviously more eventful than this. If you could review any tips or anything that'd be great. Thanks.

It was pretty cold. No, scratch that, it was really, really cold. She shivered, looking around, trying to gather something, anything from her surroundings. "Hello?" She called out, the loud echo that boomed off the walls surrounding her caused her to startle. Everywhere surrounding her, it was all pitch black. She waved her hand around in front of her face and not even the faintest of shadows could be seen. She frowned; you'd think having been in this room for however long her eyes would at least be able to adjust to the darkness even a little bit, but apparently not. There was one question that had been tugging around in the back of her mind that she hadn't quite been ready to face. _Where am I?_ She had decided to get up, and feel around the, what she had now figured out was a metal box and to try and find an exit, a doorway, or some sort of way out. The box had other ideas, and decided to take an unexpected shift, and fling her onto the ground. She had realized that she was travelling up, through what she could only guess was a lift. _Again, _she thought, _where am I?_ She tried to take figure out some logical solution as to why she was travelling through a pitch black lift up to who knows where, but came up short. Now that she thought about it, she really couldn't remember anything. Her entire past, leading up to the moment, in this lift, she couldn't seem to recall any of it, the idea of civilization made perfect sense, plants, animals, the world itself, science, school, mothers, fathers, siblings, all of it she could still comprehend, but it was the fact that she couldn't remember any details that began to make her nervous. What startled her the most was the fact that she couldn't remember anything about herself either, how old she was, what she looked like, her na- no, no, no, she could remember her name, it was Eleanor, that was it? She groaned, she couldn't have remembered at least a last name? _But why am I stuck in a box?_ She silently asked herself. She sat down against the cold hard wall, and pulled her legs up to her chest, and despite the fact that she was shivering before she could feel the beads of sweat against her skin. She tried to remember something, anything besides her name, and for the life of her couldn't get any answers from herself, when was this torturous ride going to be over. Now she was sparked with something new, curiosity. Curiosity as to what lay at the end of this lift ride. Many different possibilities ran through her head, each as unlikely as the next, but they had calmed her down, and now she wasn't really even all that nervous to arrive at her particular destination. How long is this going to go on for? It's been at least 25 minutes. Finally, as if the box or the people awaiting her outside of the box had heard her silent pleas, the box had come to a complete halt, causing her head to smack back against the metal wall. An ache that was excruciatingly painful stabbed at the back of her head and caused spots to blur her vision. She glanced up, knowing she could hear someone, people, getting ready to open the box. If only she could will herself to stay conscious just to get out of the bloody thing. She groaned, the pain not dulling in the slights. Before she could process what was happening, the top of the lift was opening and she was squinting through the bright lights that she was almost certain had blinded her. She had just made out two figures before the pain took over and she was swept into unconsciousness.


End file.
